


Poker Night

by G_the_G



Series: Avengers University [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beardy Professor Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Gen, Grad Student Darcy, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Gift, academic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: Sam is ready for their weekly hang out, but gets even more laughs than he expected.





	

Sam let himself in the Barnes-Romanova's unlocked front door and juggled the six-pack of beer in his hand to shut it while loosening his tie. With a weary groan, he stretched his neck, tilting his head back and forth before walking over to the basement doorway.

“You losers down here?”

A pair of return insults met his holler and he made his way downstairs. The weekly poker game which usually turned into more strategizing and trash-talking than actual betting and playing was just what he needed after the stellar week he’d had. And by stellar, he meant shit-tastic. Some idiot decided to assign him with the transfer students that semester, and that dickhead Peter Parker was making life hell. Nice kid, but if he accidentally caused any more property damage or had another professor unofficially ban him from his classes, Sam was gonna be hard pressed to work with him.

With one last stretch of his neck, though, he told himself to put it aside and enjoy trouncing his friends in cards. Their money would easily line his pockets and lighten his mood.

“Barnes, your wife sends her regards.”

Bucky snorted as his friend took the empty seat next to him, pulling out a beer as he sat.

“She's going to be late I take it?”

Sam opened his can and took a long pull before he answered. “When I left she was going for round three of convincing President Fury to allow a new business course and field study focused entirely on psychological tactics and manipulation in business.”

“Why is she going to the President and not the Dean?” Steve asked, setting down the deck of cards to lean forward and grab his own beer.

“Because Sitwell pulled the “above my paygrade” card and she decided to go find someone who couldn't give her that excuse.”

“The man's a coward.” It was Bucky who said it, but all three nodded in agreement.

“Yes, but I don't really blame him this time. Your wife is scary. Especially when she's detailing her in-depth and thorough plans to effectively brainwash and take over business partners and company directors. With past examples.”

“She's not scary”. When Sam raised a brow, Bucky elaborated with a proud smile. “She's terrifying.”

“I’ll accept that amendment. And while we’re on the topic of your wife and terrifying. Can you please try to encourage her to butt out of my love life.”

Steve snorted but didn’t add any further commentary as he began dealing a new hand for all three.

“Tell her yourself.”

“I have. Many times. I need backup.”

Bucky picked up his cards with a shrug. “Nat does what she wants. I’m too wise of a man to argue.”

“Wise my ass. I’d just like to feel like at least one person is on my side.” He continued to grumble under his breath as he picked up his own hand, not even really seeing the cards in front of him. 

“What happened with Riley?” 

Sam didn't feel like looking up to see any sympathy on their stupid faces, so he stared at his cards some more and sighed. “I don't even know man. I have no idea where we're at. It seemed okay, great even, and then everything crashed and burned. But then last week-” He cut himself off with a helpless raise of his free hand. “Whatever that is, I do not need Nat trying to set me up with anyone else down in human resources again. Do you know how awkward my review was last week?”

Steve laughed, having to set his own cards down so he could hold his ribs without showing his hand

“Just you wait.” Sam grumbled some more, picking up his beer and pointing with the can. “You’ll be next.”

“Nah,” Bucky piped up with a grin that meant he was clearly ready for some shit-stirring. As per usual. “Nat is happy with his current distraction.”

That comment had Sam sitting up, the frown lines in his forehead starting to smooth. “Distraction, huh? This is the first I’m hearing about it. Who is she?”

Steve sobered quickly. Something was clearly going on. And while taking his friends' money always lightened Sam's mood, it didn't hold a candle to giving them shit.

“No one. It’s nothing.”

Bucky set down his cards, the game clearly forgotten for a much more interesting conversation and a chance for some fun. “She’s from the university. A girl he can’t even work up the nerve to actually talk to normally, let alone get her contact info. Especially not before Dr. Logan did.”

“You telling me the old recluse got her number and you didn’t?” Sam exclaimed with a howl of laughter. “Classic.”

“I would just like to state for the record, that I do not need to get her phone number. I technically already have it.” He held up a hand to cut off his friend before he could even ask the obvious question. “The reason why I have it is because she’s my student, hence why this is  _ not  _ a  _ thing _ .”

Bucky snorted. “She’s a grad student that’s auditing his class. It’s not exactly like she’s some freshman who he’d be educating about the ways of the world.”

Steve turned to him with a glare, but it was only half-force. Something else was bothering the fair professor.

“And she hasn’t even come to class the last couple weeks so you trying to make something out of this is ridiculous.”

There it was. Sam snickered, but Bucky went for the kill.

“Uh huh. And you’ve been depressed ever since.” 

“You are making shit up,” he grumbled, picking up his beer.

Bucky grinned and turned to Sam to fake whisper, “Methinks he doth protest too much.”

Steve simply flipped him off as he drank, but Sam grimaced and shook his head. “Dude, you gotta stop hanging out with Fandral. You’re weird enough as it is.”

“Thank you," their friend half-yelled as he slammed his beer down.

Sam snorted. “Don’t think my solidarity means I forgot what we were talking bout. Who is she?”

Steve groaned. “Well if you two are gonna ruin the game, fine.” He pushed his cards away from him and sat back, damn near pouting. “Her name’s Darcy Lewis. She’s a Poli Sci postgrad and I just really need you guys to drop this.”

“Why?”

“Because I am not gonna be the creepy old asshole that picks up on young girls in his class just to feel young and relevant. This is not a Woody Allen movie.”

Bucky scoffed, unimpressed with that argument. “She looks like she’s at least 25. That’s what, a ten year difference?”

Steve growled, clearly not appreciative of his friend’s support.

“I think I should let you know that you better be careful.” Sam chimed in. “I actually heard Coulson talking about her the other day, so he definitely has a soft spot for her.”

“What? Why?”

If his friend’s aggression hadn’t suddenly been directed towards him, Sam might have laughed at the quick 180 is Steve’s emotions. He had it bad.

“Calm down. Unlike you, he is not warm for her form.” He grinned at the new growl that implication elicited. “However, he does seem to be in love with her brain.” 

Bucky scratched his chin. “What does it mean for my psyche that I actually see that as a recommendation for her?” 

“Don’t ask me.” Sam held up his hands in surrender. “I’m just an academic counselor for whiney undergrads and even whinier grad students, I ain’t no therapist for you weirdos.”

“And I thank God for that every day,” Bucky responded. 

All three men took a drink in mock toast.

“But back to my earlier point,” Sam paused. He caught the uncomfortable tension that suddenly appeared in Steve’s shoulders as he worried the topic was going to go back to his current romantic inclinations. So Sam let the pause last a little longer than he normally would have, enjoying his friend’s discomfort. “For my own sanity, can we sick Natasha on someone else? I’d really like to try and expand my dating pool from the weirdly incestuous university one going on, unlike you two.”

“Hey, I’m not dating anyone from the university,” Steve argued.

Sam and Bucky just grinned at each other. He made it way too easy.

“But you want to,” Bucky whispered with a grin.

“I hate you.”

“And since Nat knows and approves,” Sam added, leaning in, “It’s only a matter of time.”

“Seriously. Why do I even hang out with you assholes?”


End file.
